Prior art lenses are created by grinding glass into a desired shape to achieve the desired optical element. Grinding is a mechanical process which is expensive and time consuming and requires great care and precision if an optical element is to be formed within a small tolerance of certain optical properties (e.g. its focal length, etc.). It is desirable to provide alternative techniques which are potentially easier and less expensive.